Strange Things
by Frankie Monstar
Summary: Desde que Shadow llegó, la vida de Sonic cambió. Shadow es más popular y querido que Sonic, lo que eventualmente conduce a que el último se convierta en sólo un recuerdo. Songfic.


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sega._

_Songfic de la canción "Strange Things" de Randy Newman._

* * *

_I was on the top of the world, living high._

Sonreí a la multitud que se generó a mi alrededor, saludando de vez en cuando. Mis amigos, Tails, Knuckles y Amy, hacían lo mismo. Todos están agradecidos que los salvamos. Yo no pensaría mucho en ello, a decir verdad, es decir, cualquier persona con un poco de bravura y confianza podría haber hecho mi trabajo…

_It was right in my pocket._

…Y quizá con algún súper poder, también. Quiero decir, aún cuando podrías lograr lo que yo sin mucho más que un arma, es definitivamente más sencillo con súper velocidad.

_I was living life._

Cuando era pequeño, jamás pensé que sería un héroe. Pero, honestamente, si fuera conocido o no, no me importaría. No tenía preocupaciones, era libre como el viento, viviendo la vida como yo quería; con o sin fama.

Oh, esos tiempo…

_Things were just the way they should be._

_When, from out of the sky, like a bomb…_

Pero entonces, más llegaron…

Silver

Blaze

Cream

Big

Omega

Rouge

_Shadow…_

_Comes some Little punk in a rocket._

Verán, no odio a Shadow. Él podría calificar como un tipo de enemigo amistoso. Y aún cuando tenemos nuestras diferencias, creo que de alguna forma, algún día, podríamos ser amigos.

_Now, all of sudden, some strange things are happening to me._

Pero ese no es el punto aquí. Él apareció, y eso está bien para mi. Felicidades a él y a su existencia. No me importa. Lo que de verdad es importante es lo que comenzó a pasar después de su llegada…

_I had friends. I had lots of them._

Me gustaba pensar que todos eran mis amigos, viendo como todo el mundo parecía querer estar a mi lado. Yo les caía bien a todos, y todos me caían bien. Genial, ¿no?

_Now all my friends are gone._

Me llevó algo de tiempo darme cuenta de esto. La gente dejó de aparecer por mi casa, gritando por mi, celebrando mis victorias. Al principio no me afectó, pero después de un tiempo, me llegó a los nervios. Más específicamente, me llegó a los nervios cuando descubrí la razón por la que no me celebraran a mí; estaban muy ocupados…

_And I'm doing the best I can to carry on._

...¡Admirando a Shadow! ¿Por qué? ¿Por casi matarlos? ¿En serio? Y no es que sea un acosador o algo por el estilo, pero a veces espío a Shadow, tratando de ver por qué la gente lo adora tanto, así y seguir su estilo. Ya saben, debes mantenerte en la onda.

_I had power, I was respected._

Recuerdo como la gente me veía y decía "¡Sonic the Hedgehog! ¿Podría tomarme una foto contigo, por favor?" o algo parecido. Eso hacían mis fans. ¿Y mis rivales? Sabían quién era, y sabían que era un rival digno.

_But not anymore._

Pero ahora, toda esa gente que me pedía autógrafos y fotos, me dejó para seguir a Shadow.

_And I've lost the love._

Cuando dices mi nombre, la gente inmediatamente me reconoce, pero no porque yo sea el héroe, sino porque soy "el tipo que se parece a Shadow"; pero eso no me importa tanto como me importa el hecho de que Tails y Knuckles ahora pasan mucho más tiempo con Shadow, y ellos no son los únicos…

_The one whom I adored._

…¡Incluso Amy me ha dejado por ese papanatas! Es su fan ahora; lo abraza, como solía hacer conmigo… Chaos prohíba que se besen a mis espaldas. No lo soportaría…

_Let me tell you about the strange things that are happening to me._

_You got someone you think you know well. It turns out a stranger._

Y ahora ni Tails, Knuckles o Amy son iguales. Solían ser de una manera, pero ahora les gustan cosas ni que en mi mente hubiera imaginado que les gustarían. ¿Tails, fan del heavy metal? ¡Ni en mis sueños! Knuckles usa espinas en todo, y Amy se viste como una gótica. ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Todos tendrán tatuajes de calaveras y piercings?

_The minute you turn your back, you're in it all by yourself._

Y ahora me tienen aquí solo, sólo para poder estar más tiempo con su caballero de armadura oxidada.

_They laugh at your joked. You think you're doing quite well._

Shadow debe estar feliz. Arrebatándome todo lo que me pertenecía. Todos lo aprecian y le aplauden a sus poemas emo o lo que sea que haga para que todos lo amen.

_But you're in danger, boy. You end up alone, forgotten, way up on the shelf._

Es solo cuestión de tiempo. En unos años, alguien nuevo aparecerá. Alguien mejor en todo sentido, más interesante, y todos estarán a sus pies.

No importa cuan grandioso fuiste, o qué cosas hiciste. Él terminará igual que yo: completamente olvidado. Ni mis amigos más cercanos me visitan. Tal véz un hola ocasional cuando nos vemos por la calle, pero no más.

_Strange things are happening to me._

Llámenme egoísta. No me interesa. Odio esto. No es a lo que yo estoy acostumbrado. Y lo admito, me gustaría poder hacer algo para asegurarme que mi recuerdo prevalezca. Pero nada funcionará, Shadow seguirá siendo más importante. Mi vida sería mucho mejor sin él.

_Ain't no doubt about it._

* * *

_Mi primer songfic, ¿no es grandioso? Me crucé con esta canción y me encantó. Es de Toy Story, por si se les hacía familiar._

_Pueden buscar la canción en YouTube si quieren, pero, honestamente, me parece que su tonada es mucho más alegre que su letra y la forma en la que lo represento aquí._

_Si no entienden el inglés, hay una letra traducida de la canción, solo búscala en Google. Y si bien podría yo haber puesto la traducción aquí mismo, no quiero alargar el fanfic aún más si no es tan necesario._


End file.
